You Will Learn To Love Me
by limea delta
Summary: A drunk night spent together and Aragorn wished life could go on like it did... However, he starts to develop... feelings towards the blond elf. SLASH AragornLegolas Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

OK, my first LOTR fanfic and of course slash between my fave characters: Aragorn and Legolas. Please enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Aragorn snuggled back against the warm body behind him and smiled. "Arwen," he thought. However, slowly the thought dawned on him that he was sore in regions that he shouldn't be if he had slept with his lady lover. As this thought seeped through his sleepy brain, he became aware of an arm wrapped around his waist… he started and looked down. There was… and it didn't belong to Arwen.

He rolled over and looked at… "Legolas?" he whispered. The blond elf slowly opened his eyes, focussed on Aragorn and smiled. "Good morning."

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, springing up. He immediately regretted. The early morning hangover hit his head like he had been kicked in the head by a horse.

"Shit," he cried, sitting back down in a hurry, massaging his forehead with his fingers. Then he felt a presence behind him and the cool fingers of the elf took over, kneading out the tension and releasing the pain. Aragorn sighed and leant back before realising what he was doing.

Then the reality set in and he shied away. "What happened?" he murmured.

"You don't remember anything?"

Then it hit him. The pub… the bet… kisses… himself groaning in pleasure as Legolas thrust into him…

"Fuck… Was I really that drunk?"

"Well, humans don't have a high tolerance for elvish drink and you did drink a lot-"

"OK, enough. I get the picture."  
"So… what now?"  
"Nothing. We go on like normal."  
"Normal? But last night you said you loved me-"  
"I probably said and did a lot of things but they don't mean anything."

Legolas sighed, got up and pulled on his clothes. Once he was dressed, he slowly walked over to the other man. Aragorn's breath hitched involuntarily at the sight. "You will learn to love me," the elf whispered before gently kissing him and walking out.

Aragorn was left alone, staring at the empty space which only a few seconds ago was occupied and for an instant, thought about calling back the magical creature, tearing off his clothes and… Aragorn shook himself. _Get a grip._

* * *

Sorry it's not that long but I felt that was a good place to stop (plus its getting late!) so hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I'm not really sure how this story is going... it's really hard to write about these two!! Oh well, hope you enjoy anyway.

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Everything seemed to go on smoothly between Aragorn and Legolas after their little… uh hmm… escapade and Aragorn was more than thankful. Rivendell was beautiful and very big so he didn't have to be in the elf's presence much of the time but if he did… yes it was slightly awkward but… no-one else knew so who cares?

A year had passed after the One Ring had been thrown into the fires of Mordor. Aragorn had been king of Gondor for a year but he was taking a break, a holiday. His kingdom was in the good hands of his most trusted advisor and he deserved a bit of quality time with his beautiful girlfriend, Arwen. Nights under the stars, exploring by day. Life was perfect… until that one drunken night in the tavern. "Not thinking about it," Aragorn muttered under his breath. Arwen looked over, a questioning look in her eyes. He just smiled and gently kissed her. No need for her to know.

But why does life start screwing up the moment things seem to be perfect? Aragorn may have the gift of long life but the blessing does not protect him from disease and sickness. After a couple of weeks in Rivendell, a plague swept through the neighbouring area. Aragorn went out to help the locals, bringing them food and fresh water, performing basic first aid etc. but on his fourth journey he collapsed and fell off his horse. He was borne back to Rivendell and for three day he lay, unconscious as a violent fever ravaged its way through his body. There was nothing the elf healers could do. He had spent so much time with the sick that he had caught the disease ten times over and he was beyond their reach. All they could do was watch and wait for the sickness to work its way through and out.

Then suddenly, his temperature dropped back to normal, he stopped hallucinating and began to sleep easy again. No-one saw a blond elf quietly slipping through his door every night when everyone was asleep and leaving again at dawn. When he was well enough to sit up and talk, he began to thank the healers but they said they could take no credit for his miraculous recovery. He called for Arwen and asked her if it was her doing and, between her tears of thankfulness, she said that it wasn't her. Her father wouldn't let her go near the sick mortal just in case she caught the sickness.

Then Aragorn remembered one night, as he lay sweating and heaving, cool fingers pressing against his fevered brow, gentle hands caressing his fiery skin, cooling and healing. He remembered soft lips pressing against his and the words "you will learn to love me". Aragorn jerked and put his hand under his pillow. He found one long blond hair.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder who it was... wink, wink. You like? Please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is so short but I had to end here because the next chapter is the grand finale!!!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Life was peaceful for Aragorn after his miraculous recovery. He healed quickly and was soon walking about Rivendell like normal. But his thoughts kept straying to someone else, someone who he was intent on ignoring. No matter how many hours he spent with Arwen, his thoughts would turn to another elf. No matter how many times he would tell himself he wasn't gay, the more he would think about the blond male's wonderful body and physique and how much he would love to…

"NO!" he cried, burying he face in his hands. But it is impossible to yell at yourself. The thoughts and images kept pouring in. Legolas was right. He was learning to love… and not the right person.

Over the next couple of weeks he kept finding small gifts… actually take back the small. One day an elven horse whisperer, came over and handed him the reigns of a beautiful white mare, one of the finest in Rivendell. After his initial shock, he turned to ask the elf who sent the horse, he had disappeared. The only clue was that the mare's mane was a golden blond.

Another time his sword was broken and the next day he found it lying beside his bed, whole and good as new… with one blond hair wrapped around it's hilt.

* * *

Please review... and read on!!! Finish _You Will Learn To Love Me_, complete the journey... and tell me what you think!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

This it it! The end!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Another month passed and it was time for the marriage between Aragorn, King of Gondor, and Arwen, fairest of all the elves. However, something was not right. Aragorn began to found his wife-to-be increasingly annoying. All she would talk about was the wedding, the guest lists, the music, the food. On and on it went. Aragorn started to go out in the early mornings on his beautiful white mare, before Arwen awoke, just to get away. It was in these solitary times that he suddenly realised what he would have to do… but was it too late?

* * *

The next day was the wedding. Aragorn got dressed in his new elven clothes and stepped outside. Admittedly Arwen had done an amazing job. The main gardens where the wedding was going to be held looked like a paradise on earth. Every tree shimmered with silver and gold. The day was a beautiful blue and made everything look fresh and new. But Aragorn didn't notice any of this. His mind was turning over what he was going to do later on.

The wedding started and Arwen appeared in a cloud of white. Every male sighed in the vicinity… except one. Aragorn was standing before the alter, scanning the crowds for that one face, the one person who would change his fate. Arwen stepped out and the music started. She walked down and took Aragorn's hand. The formal ceremony, directed by the MC. On and on it went, just like Arwen's endless prattle. Eventually it was time for the two to make their vows. Arwen looked at Aragorn expectantly. He sent one last look around the crowd…

And saw him, his blond hair flowing, his eyes full of sadness. Aragorn looked down at Arwen and heard the words, "Do you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, take Arwen of the Elves to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Aragorn looked deep into Arwen's eyes. "No. I don't."

Silence.

"What?" That was Arwen.

Aragorn looked up and saw a flicker of joy in another pair of eyes.

"I said no. I can't. Arwen, I don't love you any more. I love someone else."

"What?!" Arwen screamed, slapping him across the face. Aragorn reeled, then backed away before the next blow could land. "I don't love you."

Then he ran over and swept the blond elf up in his arms. "You were right," he murmured, "I have learnt to love you."

As Legolas' eyes filled with joy, he bent down and kissed the one true love of his life. He heard Arwen scream "NO!" but it didn't matter. She would get over it. There was uproar. Elrond was screaming but it didn't matter. All that mattered was this moment. The moment where all the jigsaw pieces fell into place.

* * *

What did you think??? Please review and tell me if you liked (or not) _You Will Learn To Love Me_. Thanks for reading anyway!!

Limea Delta


End file.
